The Narrow Path
by kk.amaze.me19
Summary: A love story about a terminally ill boy and his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nothing could keep us apart not even death, we were inssepperable, together anything was possible. He was in the children's ward even though we were both seventeen, well at least he was, the doctors didn't care about me. No one did but him. I didn't care though all we needed were each other. MY name is Krystal Thomas. His is Skylar Willams. His parents never cared for him, but, mine cared too much. His parents were never in the room, I was his only way out, I mean, the doctors, nurses, dietitians. Always overcrowding him with syringes, medications, monitors. I hated them. All they were in for was the money, I on the other hand was in for the ride. Every chemo day, week, month, it's been four long hard years. Day in, Day out. I never wanted it any different. I was with him every day and every night. We were so in love. But, that all changed that one day. A new girl came, her name was Alissa Morris, everything a guy wanted, dying or not. I had never met her until that day, the day everything changed.  
She was seated in my usual chair the fluffy one to the left. I immediatly questioned her prescence, questions ran through my head. But, I stood silently staring her down. I never knew that she went to my school. But she did. I suddenly felt violated, she had replaced me. Or so I had thought... Was I wrong... Was I judging... Was I selfish? I guess so but, I didn't know it then. Skylar immedietly sparked a conversation with her. Jealousy flooded me. Then her smile widened and they both laughed, I hated her so much. I thought they'd notice me, I was burning hot with anger. When I look back on that day, I feel regret and pain at the same time. What made me upset was the fact that she had just bought him the KISS boom box he'd been wanting for three months. I had been saving up to buy it for him, I worked double shifts, even triple shifts. But she out did me. This wasn't a one day thing either, it went on for ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Day twelve of no alone time with Skylar, SHE  is always around. Saturday she left for about five minutes, but he didn't say a word. Time was ticking fast, according to Dr. Rayburne. He had five months to live if this last surgery didn't work, the cancer was spreading and it spread quickly too. He was having a lung, a kidney, and his appendix removed. The doctors said his appendix was like one big tumor. Then on the twentieth of July he was having his left leg amputated from the hip down. He may not even make it through the surgeries, the kidney was going to be replaced with a transplant and his immune system was surpressed. He was at a high risk for an infection and that alone could kill him, the doctors were so convinced they told me to start planning a funeral service for him. My extremely depressed self became more depressed so I went to see Edward Lovetree at Lovetree Funeral Services and we planned it out step by step. He was a pale man or maybe I was just stereotyping because of his job, I mean most folk that work at places like that are "dead-looking". He looked like a young man, eh, about twentiesh in age, with deep cocoa brown eyes, black slicked back hair, and a smile that could win any one over. But, as charming as he was, I was still creeped out. The place smelt like my eighty seven year old grandmother's house, without the chocolate chip cookies. The furniture was old and forlorn, the fake flowers had to have had twenty years of dust on them and the paint on the walls was chipping. He had a deep romantic voice which scared me half to death and he wore a pinstripe suit, if it weren't for his facial features I would have mistaken him for beetlejuice, under my breath I chanted the name three times just to be sure I wasn't face to face with the guy himself. He must have heard me because he asked what I said. I told him I was just talking to myself and we moved on to the consultation room and there I found that he was just as charming as he looked. He had a personality like no other, to match his appearence. To top that he was only nineteen, he worked for his parents Elise and James Lovetree. Ha, and Skylar thought he had dumped me I suppose, well he was wrong, me and Edward had a date on Friday night, he had asked if i was going with someone and I said no. We only talked for about five minutes about Skylar the rest was all about me. I felt truely special, for once in my life. Skylar gave me a taste of that but nothing like James did. We talked for an hour and a half. Now we'd just wait 'til friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Friday night came a hell of a lot quicker then I had anticipated. But the day itself took forever, it seemed as if I barely had enough time to buy a dress, some pearls, and a cami. I figured I would go with a vintage look vs. a revealing one. Modesty was the key for this one, my mother would approve. The day was taking forever, my fifteen minute breaks at the Burger Drop and Stop seemed as if they were thirty minutes long, the whole day was dragging on, most likely because I was so excited. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, not even a hint. My outfit was adorable with a capital a and we were a cute couple, he was about five inches taller then I, and I was five foot five and his black hair accented my brunette waves nicely. Six-thirty finally came and I was out the door, he was there in his black and lime green Chevrolet Camero. He opened the door for me and I was astonished, a big package awaited me all wrapped in blue shiney paper, adorned with a big pink bow. He closed the door after he covered my eyes with aa bandana, he wanted to keep it a big surprise I guess. We finally got to the place, he had rented the private room at Gustauve's the french restaurant in Santa Barbara. They brought in my favorite dish, Ratatatoille with buttered Linguine pasta. I thanked him and he said it was nothing for a beautiful girl like me. Of course, I blushed and gently kissed him, we sat there staring into each others eyes. He loved me more than anything and I loved him too. We finished our date and I opened it only to find a makeup kit from Sephora and a hundred and seventy-five dollar gift card to Nordstrom. He told me thank you for a wonderful night and dropped me off at my house. When I got home I called Skylar and told him how much he had hurt me and what a jerk he was and I told him that suck up Alissa could deal with all his buisness because I didn't want to and that I could care less if he died that night. See right now I regret that phone call, that was also the last time I spoke to Skylar. But on Sunday night I had another date with Edward and he comforted me and held me tight, we went up to the Starbucks down the street from his house. He had a black Pike's Place and I had a Java Chip Freeze, even though It was snowing outside. But he bought me a Peppermint Cocoa for on the way home. We stopped at Snowmonster Ski shop and he told me to pick out a pair of skiis because we were going skiing on Tuesday, so I bought a pair of Roxy skiis. He picked out a flattering snowsuit that was from O'neill online stores, some O'neill snowshoes, and a fluffy hat. He then brought me home and I went inside and gave my mom a hug, she said she was glad that I had finally found the coveted "One", I agreed and then went upstairs. I went to go take my shower and then I went to bed.


End file.
